ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Rumble 2018-Wrestlemania 34
Royal Rumble 2018 Pre-Show 1.Akira Tozawa vs Neville vs Drew Gulak vs TJ. Perkins Cruiseweight Championship In Fatal Four Way Match-winner TJ. Perksins still champion 2.Dana Brooke vs Nia Jax Raw Womens Championship Match-winner Dana Brooke By disqualification,Nia Jax still champion 3.Naomi vs Charlotte Flair Smackdown Womens Championship Match-winner Charlotte Flair still champion Main Show 1.Mojo Rawley vs Rusev Usa Championship Match-winner Mojo Rawley new champion 2.Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn vs The Usos Smackdown Tag Team Championship Match-winners The Usos still champions (Kevin Owens attacks Sami Zayn after the match) 3.Luke Harper vs Baron Corbin Wwe World Heaweight Championship Match-winner Baron Corbin still champion 4.The Miz vs Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns Wwe Universal Championship In Triple Threat Match-winner Roman Reigns still champion 5.30-Man Roayl Rumble Match Entrants 1.Bobby Roode-co-winner (Jumps out with Castellan Konnor and CM Punk) 2.Shinsuke Nakamura-2 By Samoa Joe 3.Samoa Joe-1 By Shinsuke Nakamura 4.Cesaro-14 By Goldberg 5.Viktor-13 By Castellan Konnor 6.Big Cass-4 By Bray Wyatt 7.Bray Wyatt-12 By Castellan Konnor 8.Enzo Amore-3 By Big Cass 9.Curtis Axel-5 By John Cena 10.Dolph Ziggler-7 By John Cena 11.Kofi Kingston-6 By John Cena 12.John Cena-23 By Big Show 13.Bo Dallas-8 By Chris Jericho 14.Sheamus-11 Castellan Konnor 15.Chris Jericho-19 By Jeff Hardy 16.Randy Orton-16 By Braun Strowman 17.Matt Hardy-9 By Kevin Owens 18.Kevin Owens-10 By Sami Zayn 19.Castellan Konnor-co-winner (Jumps out with CM Punk & Bobby Roode) 20.Goldberg-22 By CM Punk 21.Jinder Mahal-18 By Big Show 22.Finn Balor-15 By Braun Strowman 23.Braun Strowman-27 By CM Punk,Castellan Konnor and Bobby Roode 24.The Rock-26 By Bobby Roode (thanks to the Triple H's Sledgehammer shot) 25.Seth Rollins-24 By Big Show 26.AJ Styles-17 By Big Show 27.Big Show-25 By Braun Strowman 28.Jeff Hardy-20 By CM Punk 29.Dean Ambrose-21 By Seth Rollins 30.CM Punk-co-winner (Jumps out with Castellan Konnor & Bobby Roode) Elimination Chamber 1.Kevin Owens vs Viktor vs Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler vs Sami Zayn vs Tye Dillinger Elimination Chamber Match For N.1 Contendership For Wwe World Heaweight Championship Match At Wrestlemania 34-winner Tye Dillinger Entrants Order 1.Kevin Owens-2 By Tye Dillinger 2.Viktor-5 By Tye Dillinger 3.Chris Jericho-3 By Dolph Ziggler 4.Dolph Ziggler-4 By Viktor 5.Sami Zayn-1 By Kevin Owens 6.Tye Dillinger-winner 2.Rusev vs Mojo Rawley Usa Championship Match-winner Mojo Rawley still champion (Mojo Rawley gets attacked By Luke Harper) 6.AJ Styles vs John Cena vs Shinsuke Nakamura vs Randy Orton vs Jinder Mahal vs Baron Corbin Wwe World Heaweight Championship In 6-Man Elimination Chamber Match Entrants Order 1.AJ Styles-1 By Baron Corbin 2.John Cena-3 By Baron Corbin (thanks to the attacking Big Show, who rips through the gage) 3.Shinsuke Nakamura-2 By Baron Corbin 4.Randy Orton-5 By Baron Corbin 5.Jinder Mahal-4 By Baron Corbin 6.Baron Corbin-winner Fast Lane 1.Bray Wyatt vs Big Cass-To No Contest (Big Cass refuses to fight and back offs. Demands this match to happen at Wrestlemania 34,since there is no profit to fight at first match in the minor show.) 2.Bayley vs Sasha Banks N.1 Contendership Match For Wwe Raw Womens Championship At Wrestlemania 34-winner Bayley 3.Sheamus vs Cesaro Intercontinental Championship Match-winner Cesaro still champion 4.CM Punk,Castellan Konnor & Bobby Roode vs The Hardy Boyz & Chris Jericho 6-Man Tag Team Match-winners The Hardy Boyz & Chris Jericho 5.Braun Strowman vs The Miz vs Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins vs Big Show vs The Rock vs Goldberg 6-Pack Challenge Match For The Spot In The Main Event Of Wrestlemania 34, Fatal 5 Way For The Wwe Universal Championship. -Big Show gets put through the table By John Cena -Triple H gets into a brawl with The Rock -The Hardy Boyz destroy Goldberg out of nowhere. 6.Dana Brooke vs Nia Jax Wwe Raw Womens Championship In Last Change Match-winner Nia Jax still champion 7.Brock Lesnar vs Roman Reigns Wwe Universal Championship In Hell In A Cell Match-winner Roman Reigns still champion Wrestlemania 34 1.Randy Orton vs Jinder Mahal Falls Count Anywhere Match-winner Randy Orton 9.54 2.Asuka vs Charlotte Flair Smackdown Womens Championship Match-winner Asuka new champion 9.13 3.Shinsuke Nakamura vs Samoa Joe-winner Shinsuke Nakamura 0.52 4.Sami Zayn vs Kevin Owens-winner Sami Zayn 19.27 5.Dean Ambrose vs The Miz vs Seth Rollins vs Rusev vs AJ Styles vs Viktor Interpromotional Money In The Bank Ladder Match-winner The Miz 10.24 6.Bray Wyatt vs Big Cass-winner Big Cass 7.43 7.Chris Jericho vs The Miz vs Cesaro Intercontinental Championship In Triple Threat Match-winner The Miz new champion 12.59 8.Goldberg vs Jeff Hardy with Matt Hardy Extreme Rules Match-winner Jeff Hardy 11.43 9.Brock Lesnar vs Kurt Angle-winner Kurt Angle 11.23 10.Bayley vs Nia Jax Raw Womens Championship Match-winner Bayley new champion 9.19 11.Tye Dillinger vs Baron Corbin Wwe World Heaweight Championship Match-winner Tye Dillinger new champion 22.36 12.John Cena vs Big Show Career vs Career Match-winner John Cena 29.54 13.The Rock vs Triple H-winner The Rock 23.15 14.Braun Strowman vs CM Punk vs Castellan Konnor vs Bobby Roode vs Roman Reigns Wwe Universal Championship In 5-Pack Challenge Match (changes into 6-pack challenge, when The Miz cashes in hes money in the bank in time 23.45) 15.The Miz vs Braun Strowman vs CM Punk vs Castellan Konnor vs Bobby Roode vs Roman Reigns Wwe Universal Championship In 6-Pack Challenge Match-winner The Miz new champion 27.56 Raw after Wrestlemania 34 Main Event: CM Punk vs Kurt Angle vs The Miz Wwe Universal Championship In Triple Threat Match-winner CM Punk new champion Payback 7.Roman Reigns vs The Miz N.1 Contenders Match For Wwe Universal Championship-winner The Miz 8.Dean Ambrose vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship Match-winner Dean Ambrose By disqualification,CM Punk still champion Backlash 7.John Cena & AJ Styles vs The Authors Of Pain Wwe Smackdown Tag Team Championship Match-winners John Cena & AJ Styles new champions 8.Baron Corbin vs Tye Dillinger Wwe World Heaweight Championship Match-winner Tye Dillinger still champion Extreme Rules 8.Dean Ambrose vs The Miz vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship In Triple Threat Steel Gage Match-winner CM Punk still champion Money In The Bank 8.Baron Corbin vs Tye Dillinger Wwe World Heaweight Championship In Last Change Match-winner Tye Dillinger still champion Battleground 7.Dean Ambrose vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship In Last Man Standing Match-DRAW,CM Punk still champion Summer Slam 7.Randy Orton vs Tye Dillinger Wwe World Heaweight Championship Match-winner Tye Dillinger still champion 8.Dean Ambrose vs CM Punk Wwe World Heaweight Championship In Sledgehammer Ladder Match-winner CM Punk still champion Elimination Chamber 6.Triple H vs Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins vs Braun Strowman vs Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship In Elimination Chamber Match-winner CM Punk still champion No Mercy 7.Randy Orton vs Castellan Konnor vs Tye Dillinger Wwe World Heaweight Championship In Triple Threat Match-winner Castellan Konnor new champion Hell In A Cell 7.Dean Ambrose vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship In Hell In A Cell Match-winner CM Punk still champion Survivor Series 6.Team Heyman (CM Punk,Brock Lesnar,Rob Van Dam,Cesaro & Jinder Mahal) vs Team Angle Tradtional Survivor Series 5 vs 5 Elimination Tag Team Match-winners Team Heyman 7.Tye Dillinger vs Castellan Konnor Wwe World Heaweight Championship Match-winner Tye Dillinger new champion TLC 8.Castellan Konnor vs Tye Dillinger Wwe World Heaweight Championship In TLC Match-winner Castellan Konnor new champion Royal Rumble 3.Castellan Konnor vs Tye Dillinger Wwe World Heaweight Championship In Last Man Standing Match-winner Castellan Konnor new champion 4.Brock Lesnar vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship Match-winner CM Punk still champion 5.30-Man Royal Rumble Match-winner Braun Strowman n.9 after eliminating Baron Corbin n.27 Ground Zero 7.Tye Dillinger vs Castellan Konnor Wwe World Heaweight Championship In Hell In A Cell Match-winner Castellan Konnor still champion Fast Lane 7.Brock Lesnar vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship In No Holds Barred Match-winner CM Punk still champion Wrestlemania 35 6.Randy Orton vs Bobby Roode-winner Bobby Roode 7.Tye Dillinger vs Brock Lesnar-winner Tye Dillinger 8.Triple H vs Kurt Angle-winner Kurt Angle 9.John Cena vs Castellan Konnor Wwe World Heaweight Championship Match-winner Castellan Konnor still champion 10.Braun Strowman vs CM Punk Wwe Universal Championship Match-winner Braun Strowman new champion